Isithunz (Rin)
Isithunz - jest przedstawicielem prastarej rasy, której nazwa już dawno została zatracona w dziejach historii. Nie wiadomo jak wiele ma lat, ile lat mu pozostało i czy w ogóle może on umrzeć z przyczyn naturalnych. Wszystkie te problemy z określeniem jego wieku wynikają z bardzo prostego problemu, mianowicie jest on istotą eteryczną, której po prostu nie da się pojmać. Wykorzystując swe doświadczenie i zdolności wymyka się każdej pułapce, a powodów by je zastawiać wcale nie jest mało. Isithunz jest bowiem drapieżnikiem, tyle że bardzo specyficznym, można go nazwać swego rodzaju bezkrwawym łowcą. Jego rasa czerpie energie z odczuwania własnych emocji, a co za tym idzie musi on przeżywać konkretne doznania, a tak się składa że nie ma dla "cienia" lepszego doświadczenia, niż możliwość położenia łap na strefach intymnych przedstawicielki płci pięknej, z nastawieniem na przedstawicielki rasy Homo sapiens, bądź istoty podobnie do nich wyglądające. I chociaż praktycznie nie zdarza się aby potworek wyrządził komuś krzywdę, skaza na honorze kobiety jaka powstaje kiedy ta budzi się z obolałymi piersiami, pośladkami lub czuje wilgoć między nogami i bynajmniej nie jest to powód uszkodzenia zwieraczy, wystarczy aby narobić cieniowi kłopotów. Historia Historia narodzenia Isithunza jest dość ciekawa, tyle tylko że najpewniej on sam jej nie pamięta, a nawet jeśli pamięta to nie ma nikogo z kim chciałby, albo nikogo kto byłby godny jej usłuchać. Jego rasa powstała jeszcze w czasach wojny z Upadłym i była jednym z jego tworów, zgodnie z założeniem mieli to być elitarni zabójcy, którzy mieli w okrutny sposób mordować sługi Stwórcy. Ponieważ mechanizm ich odżywiania się bazował na odbieraniu życia, im więcej doznań odczuwał potwór w czasie zarzynania przeciwnika tym potężniejszy się stawał, a że zabójca tego typu był potrzebny tylko raz na jakiś czas, Upadły sprawił by zdobytą energie wytracał on bardzo powoli. Nie wiadomo jak Isithunz trafił na ziemię, wiadomo natomiast co robił. Z powodu swego defektu, jakim były zgoła inne zainteresowania w kwestii przeżywania doświadczeń i odczuwania emocji, został on wygnany i zapewne tylko dzięki temu przetrwał do czasów dzisiejszych. Na kartach historii zapisał się jako diablik, który kusił młode dziewczęta, lub nawiedzał je w nocy i wówczas dopuszczał się z nimi nierządu. Żeby było śmieszniej, swoimi mocami potrafił sprawić że dziewczynie wszystko co odczuwała zdawało się snem. Sprawy znacznie skomplikowały się, kiedy cień zawędrował do Kraju. Przez wiele dni i nocy przemierzał on ów wysepkę kompletnie ignorowany przez społeczność, znacząc swój szlak wrzaskami rodziców, którzy oskarżali swoje córki o nierząd i spółkowanie z diabłem czy inne fanaberie. Ale nie tylko ludzkie kobiety znalazły się na jego celowniku. Isithunz nie był wybredny w kwestii doboru obiektów doznań. W jego łapy wpadły przedstawicielki praktycznie każdej rasy, jaka tylko posiadała piersi, lub coś co je przypominało i nawet nagi nie były tutaj wyjątkiem. Przysłowiową czarę goryczy przelała wizyta w Elementaris, kiedy to stwór "odwiedził" córkę jednego z najpotężniejszych magów tamtych czasów. Czarownik wiedział jednak doskonale, że jego córka w życiu nie odważyłaby się dokonać czynu tak niegodnego maga i tak grubiańskiego i zbędnego w życiu jakim jest samogwałt. Zaczął szukać winowajcy i po pewnym czasie znalazł. Zaatakowany Isithunz pokazał swe prawdziwe oblicze i udowadniając, że jest urodzonym mordercą, wyczekał momentu i zamordował maga, oraz całą jego świtę, która to wyruszyła aby dopaść cienia. Ten czyn nie sprawił jednak, że magowie z Elementaris dali sobie spokój, ale przeciwnie jak jeden mąż rada najpotężniejszych magów ruszyła by dopaść cień i w końcu im się to udało. Spętany za pomocą magicznych więzów Isithunz, okazał się być jednak praktycznie niezniszczalny. Nie działały na niego żadne egzorcyzmy, ani tym bardziej zaklęcia ofensywne. Postanowiono więc zamknąć go w lochu, gdzie nie będzie mógł już nikogo nękać, ani tym bardziej skrzywdzić. Na miejsce więzienia wybrano obszar dziś zwany Górami Heinricha, gdzie w specjalnie wydrążonej grocie, zamknięto potwora raz na zawsze. Pewnie siedziałby on tam zamknięty do dziś, gdyby nie pewien problem, jakim była Anihilacjia. Kiedy Memento Mori spadło na Linie Cere, magiczne pieczęci jakie trzymały stwora na uwięzi puściły, uwalniając go z jego magicznego więzienia, a ten wygłodniały nowych wrażeń ruszył na żer. Zdolności W zasadzie niewiele można powiedzieć o zdolnościach jakie posiada stwór, gdyż najczęściej korzysta w zasadzie tylko z trzech, a pozostałe, nawet jeśli je ma, są przez niego nieużywane. Wiadomo, że jest on doskonałym łowcą i potrafi się ukryć w dosłownie każdym, nawet najmniejszym cieniu, a przez tą dowolność praktycznie niemożliwym jest by określić jego minimalny, bądź maksymalny rozmiar. Co ważne nie jest on typową istotą stworzoną z gazu, zamiast tego jego ciało zmienia się na poziomie fazowym, oznacza to, że w jednej chwili może on zostać "rozbity" przez machnięcie mieczem, a innym razem nawet to nie naruszy struktury jego ciała, chociaż ta przemiana ogranicza się tylko do jego ciała, sprawia, że dla stwora nie istnieje praktycznie materia, przez którą nie zdołałby przejść i jest on nietykalny dla każdej konwencjonalnej broni, za wyjątkiem tych które same korzystają z technologii fazowej. To właśnie ta zdolność sprawia, że może on dotykać innych, by w sekundę później samemu stać się nietykalnym. Kolejnym talentem jest zdolność do odurzania innych, zwłaszcza w czasie snu. Często jego ofiary nie budzą się mimo jego dotyku, właśnie z powodu zdolności do znacznego pogłębiania stanu uśpienia zmysłów, przez co nawet najczujniejsza osoba, która śpi jak kot, może stać się jego ofiarą nie mając o tym pojęcia. Wygląd Ciężko jest jakkolwiek opisywać wygląd cienia, gdyż jak sama nazwa potoczna wskazuje jest on cieniem i może przyjąć dowolny kształt, a przy okazji zwykle jest praktycznie niezauważalny dla oka. Czasem tylko możemy dostrzec jak przemyka, poruszając pyłki kurzu. Ma jednak dość specyficzną cechę, chociaż jest to w zasadzie bardziej jego fanaberia niż stały element wyglądu. Jeśli sobie tego zażyczy może utworzyć trzy, płonące niebieskim światłem otwory, które mają być imitacją dla oczu i ust, nie wiadomo jednak po co miałby on to robić, najpewniej ma to za zadanie zmylić przeciwnika który pomyśli że trafiając w to miejsce uśmierci potwora, lub po prostu chce w ten sposób odstraszyć tchórzliwego napastnika Wyposażenie Nie ma nic, czego się spodziewałeś? Arsenału? Słabości Światło, chociaż samo w sobie jest tutaj ono zarówno jego sojusznikiem jak i wrogiem. Piękne kobiety niezależnej rasy, byle była wystarczająco humanoidalna Relacje Z czasem. O Ile jakieś będą. W końcu kto by chciał się kumplować ze zboczonym cieniem. Ciekawostki Przez Ienstreta został nazwany Vashta Nerada - jednak tylko jeden Ien wie, o co w tym chodzi. Z natury jest najzwyczajniej zboczonym "pacyfistą", mimo możliwości, nie będzie zabijał jeśli sam nie zostanie zaatakowany. O ile "wybrane" dziewczęta są napastowane przez cień, to o tyle mężczyźni są przez niego omijani szerokim łukiem, no chyba że stają się ofiarami jego niewybrednych dowcipów i znęcania się. Nie wiedzieć czemu, jego ulubionymi ofiarami są blondynki. Nieraz przed "atakiem" usłyszeć można dosyć charakterystyczne nucenie pewnej melodii. Cytaty "Cycki, Piersi, Boobs, Bewbz, Tits, Titten, Oppai, Paruoj, Joške... Znam kilkadziesiąt określeń w kilkunastu językach. Chcesz usłyszeć?" "Kage... Kage... Oppai Kage!" Kategoria:Tale of Mysterious Creatures Kategoria:Postać Kategoria:Mężczyzna Kategoria:Stworzenia nadnaturalne Kategoria:Mieszkaniec CreepyTown